Rock Monster
}}Rock Monster is a 2008 television film directed by Declan O'Brien. It is a Sci Fi Channel original was premiered on March 22, 2008. Plot A group of traveling college students arrive at an Eastern European small village called Ivanovo after the bus broke down. One of the students, named Jason pulls a sword from a stone, unwittingly reviving a giant monster whose body is composed of rock. Later at night, the one of his friends, Warren, having an injured ankle, goes missing alone in the woods and gets killed by Rock Monster. Soon, Jason learns that an ancestor of his is Knight Jakivar Lazar had slain a similar monster as the evil Wizard Elas's spirit in imprisoned of the earth and stones from 800 years ago before their timeline, using the same sword. When Jason called the police for help to find Warren, but the phone lines goes out after the criminal gypsies cut the phone line power cut it from the power pole on the main highway road by going to another town to get a phone call, Jason and his friends goes to the main highway road, then he's saw the gypsies are killed laying on the road, where the Rock Monster reforms and reveals itself to rises to attack them on a main highway road, and escape back to the village before the car explodes. To have a meeting at the town city hall, the Colonel gave his personal speech to villagers about being scared and hide inside their homes or to fight back against the monster by to fight together. The Colonel told Jason already a weapon, he's thought it's just a sword, he's tell him that this no ordinary sword, this powerful sword is only one can kill the monster like his ancestor many years ago before. Toni defense told everyone that Jason was so sorry for everything and his mistakes as the townspeople tries to coming towards Jason, but he's decided to stay to help them to destroy the monster for once and all and for a little while after he's screw-up about college life to talking to Cassandra for being a real jerk, Toni revealed to him that she's truly like him and won't leave Cassandra and Toni alone, as back to the same main road, they're learn is the monster grow stronger after feeding blood from many victims and Dimitar was turning into a real bad guy for using black magic and Jason's another best friend, Benny was killed by a monster eating his head while he's walking alone on the mountainsides and tries to going home. The Rock Monster came to them in the woods as the villagers tries to firing at it, it's coming after Jason, Jason tries to going to coming for it, but Toni distracted the monster using by a bomb launcher for Jason can kill him and eventually Jason had defeated the Rock monster by stabbing in his ankle with his sword and fell into pieces on the ground for victory and cheering for Jason. At the night to back the village at the pub restaurant, the mayor and the villagers are celebration for Jason killed the monster, Jason explain to everyone how to defeat the monster, doing a party and dancing, going to outside where he's asked Cassandra come back to America with him after he's graduating from college for three years, moving to Los Angeles for a new start, he's decided to marry her and drinking with the Colonel and the mayor that he's loved his daughter so much as he's respect for her in her beauty appearance and he's loved her as he's asking the mayor to have his daughter in a marriage, when Dimitar tries to kill Jason with a sword at his great-aunt Sophie's cottage when he was sleeping, but Toni and the Farm Boy have came to save him by knocking Dimitar unconscious with a chair behind. In the jail cell, Dimitar told Jason that he can't kill the monster without a red jewel keystone it's not dead and came back, refusing to believe him that's he's still alive, messing bus driver to broke his bus down, send him a letter, trick him to pull the sword to release the monster in the woods to filling for with his density from the other day and want Cassandra as his new bride after Jason angrily punched him for he's taunting him and leaving him in jail cell laughing evilly with a red jewel keystone around in his neck. On next morning, Jason look at his ancestor with a sword and keystone on the ground in a picture portiat hanging on a wall and packing their belongings from the cottage. Jason and Toni heard the gunshots firing and see Cassandra holding her dead father in her arms, mayor outside of a wreak jail house while the Colonel told Jason that the monster came back to knock the jail cell and free Dimitar, Jason finally starts realizes that Dimitar is telling the truth a whole time and Dimitar was behind it all of this, saying a warning that the monster came back to killing everyone until he will have the sword and Jason were dead before the snow storm begins. As the Rock Monster came back to the village once again to attack some people, Toni and the Colonel use a bigger military tank to fire at Jason and the monster are buried in the rocks, Cassandra, Toni and the Colonel decided to go back the village sadly about Jason's supported death, so the male barkeeper became the new mayor replaced him after the death of Cassandra's father, te Colonel telling him about they've run of shells for a tank or no contact on mountains with calling for help, but he's says they have no choice, he's have a deal with Dimitar to make peace, ask for mercy and control the monster, but Cassandra refused to accept this bad idea, because Dimitar will enslaved this village and people for the monster will come to kill them all of his huge mistake to surrender to him, Dimitar summon the monster to get him out of the rumble rocks. Later at night, Jason was buried, unconscious and still alive from the rocks and bring him into his secret lair in a mountain cave, Dimitar took the sword with added a red jewel keystone, it's powerful enough to kill the monster, as he's decided to not kill him yet, he's revealed his plans to him is the monster's soul will be freed from the stone prison to transferred into himself as the powerful sorcerer in the world, telling him that he's the last descendant of the Lazar family to witness for Elas's evil soul of his new ultimate dark powers and immortality and leaving Jason behind at his lair as he's getting away as he's reached back to the village of a injured leg and a crouch. The new mayor with his two men makes a deal with Dimitar to have a peace after dropped their guns to the ground front, learning the truth about everything what does he want is the eternal life if he's spared the village and people or killing all most of them, bring Cassandra to him for his bride and the monster ate his other two men. Cassandra was kidnapped, knocked out unconscious and carried away from her father's house by a new mayor (he's betrayed them all and drinking heavy for being stupid jerk) tied up and to leave her left alone in the woods, Jason angrily asked him where Cassandra is, punched him a hard to make him unconscious, she's has been carrying away by himself and the monster into Dimitar's lair, Toni told Jason is Dimitar wants audience to show in a whole village to see him at the sunrise tomorrow to become as the powerful man with Elas's evil soul transferred into himself and brought to Dimitar by tries to make her to be his eternal bride, she refused his offer first, but taking by force and the Farm Boy named Johann asked Toni to be his wife as giving her a wedding ring together and they're shared their passionate kiss. The evil Dimitar possesses a key stone that has the power to kill or control the monster. He hopes to transfer the rock monster's spirit into his own body, letting its spirit make him "omnipotent". The monster goes on a killing spree, regenerating and blending in with mountain and stony hill features. It then follows Dimitar to the village, where it is defeated by Jason and his sword. Later the sword is revealed to be Excalibur. Cast * Chad Michael Collins as Jason * Natalie Denise Sperl as Cassandra * Alicia Lagano as Toni * David Figlioli as Dimitar * Jon Polito as The Colonel * Harry Anichkin as Mayor * Michael Flemming as Benny * Daniel Hembling as Warren * Niki Iliev as Farm Boy * Vladimir Kolev as Barkeeper * Philip Avramov as Bus Driver Trivia Film Productions Gallery References Category:Films Category:Sci-Fi horror films Category:Sci-Fi films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2008 films